Bingo Book
This pages shows and lets you know about several shinobi who have gained a kind of status. Either one that inflicts fear, despair, anger or hatred among other nin. The ones listed usually have done an achievement that caused them to become known and gain fame, thus become listed in the Bingo Book. This doesn't mean that they have a ransom on their head, but are sometimes people to watch out or making a name for themselves. People that can are regarded as a threat or highly dangerous. Only, however, Jounin and ANBU ranked have a bingo book. Lower ranked don't usually have access to the Bingo Book. How It Works When a shinobi has achieved something, their deeds sometimes can travel around, as some people will start to talk about their achievements or deeds. This causes them to gain some fame and glory. Though keep in mind that it works like a double edged blade. You may be able to kill a high ranked nin of another village and you may get feared for it, but also hated. While you can use this to instill fear into the hearts of your enemy, beware that they mostly also know a thing or two. Depending on what the Bingo Book has listed on you. To climb in the 'ranks' of the Bingo Book, one needs to do achievements. What are those? Depends. Whether you killed a high ranked nin of another village, managed to defeat something or whatever that gained you fame can get you something as an achievement. Ranks There are various ranks within the Bingo Book. There is a renown 'level' and then the ranking that we're used to. The E-S that are given to how deadly the nin is in his or her work. Being highly renowned can be a perk, but also a disadvantage. The same goes for the ranks. It is important to note that a character can be given the rank of 'B' while they are, for example, still at chuunin rank. The ranking isn't just about their rank but about their achievements. The ranking will also be divided among three parts. First, are the names that are known worldwide. Then come those who are more known in their own nation. Finally, those who are either dead or resigned from service. It is interesting to note with the last that those who died after having resigned from active service, will stay noted as resigned. Renowned Those who are highly known for their deadly fighting style, achievements and combat strength. These have a big big amount of a renown, often well known among a lot of characters by name and or actions. Even those without a bingo book can know one or two names from this list. Empire of Akino * Aiko Cho-Hon * Hisoka Uchiha * Kensuke Nimatsu * Kiyomi Homura I * Ryuoku Samidare * Zakito Hon Lightning Country *Takeru Destrushia *Midori Sato Republic of the Water Country *Takeshi Shun Lesser Renowned People who have done some deeds, known by others, but aren't that very renown - sometimes they manage to hide it and have their renown little for a good reason. They have a little bit of renown, often being recognised in their own village or starting to be recognised. Empire of Akino *Eiji Emiya *Hiron Hon *Meisa Ichi Lightning Country *Chizuko Irozaki *Hikyo Republic of the Water Country *Hiro Akiyama *Mika Hayashi Category:Bingo Book Category:Shinobi Category:Clan Category:Republic Category:Empire of Akino Category:Lightning Country